


Not Like This

by xynis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, do you believe in miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately post 9x23. Now that Dean's a demon, he's going to take what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

**Set immediately post 9x23.**

Sam finished with the summoning spell and Crowley appeared, just like he always did.

They both knew what he was going to say. But he said it anyway.

“Bring him back. Whatever it takes, bring Dean back.”

“Can’t.” Crowley said infuriatingly, beginning the smug pacing that Sam hated so much  
.  
“Dammit, Crowley, yes you can, I know he’s not in heaven because nobody’s in heaven so just bring him _back_.”

“I _can’t._ ” Crowley said again. “Because he’s fine now. Go and look.”

And then the red-eyed demon was gone and Sam was left confused and alone. He was torn between taking Crowley’s suggestion and going to see his brother’s corpse or summoning the demon right back there to explain, and ended up settling on the former. Might as well not waste summoning supplies on the ever unhelpful King of Hell.

Dean’s body wasn’t where he’d left it, which both freaked out and relieved Sam. Freaked out because he had a lifetime of ‘corpses-shouldn’t-move’ ingrained into him and relieved because maybe that meant Crowley was telling the truth and somehow, somehow Dean was fine.

And then the door swung shut behind him and Sam could see that no, no Dean was not fine, he was very distinctly not fine at all.

He couldn’t say what gave it away. Dean’s face was completely healed from his battle with Metatron and he was standing on his own two feet. He wasn’t even touching the First Blade. He looked, for all intents and purposes, like Dean Winchester, semi-alcoholic hunter.

But Sam knew Dean Winchester. And this wasn’t quite him. There was something far too feral, too edgy, too dark about him. Something was very wrong with his brother and Sam didn’t know what.

It was quickly clarified for him when Dean grinned wickedly and flicked his wrist, sending Sam hurtling against the wall, where he was held by an invisible force.

Sam had been held like this before. He knew exactly what was going on – he should have known, he should have been able to tell the minute the Mark of Cain was placed on Dean what was going to happen.

His brother was a demon.

And Sam was helpless.

Dean was an inch from his face before Sam could further his train of thought, eyes raking up and down his brother in a lustful way. Sam hoped, prayed to the god he wasn’t even sure he still believed in, that the lust was just power lust, maybe even bloodlust, anything but –

And then Dean’s lips were on his own, and every other thought was wiped away.

Dean was dominating and forceful and everything Sam had always wanted him to be and it took all his self-control not to melt into the way his brother was forcing his lips open and pressing against him in all the ways that should be wrong but still somehow felt right. Sam forced himself to fight against it because he didn’t know what else to do, didn’t trust himself to feel anything besides fear for his brother. Not fear of his brother – Sam still didn’t know how to be afraid of Dean, even now – fear _for_ his brother, fear that Dean was slipping too far and Sam wouldn’t be able to pull him back.

Dean pulled away and licked his lips, meeting Sam’s eyes with a smirk.

“Dean – “ Sam started, trying to rationalize with his brother, but then Dean’s tongue was on his neck and holy shit he had to stop talking, just shut his mouth before he started to moan, it felt so good.

“Do you know,” Dean growled against his neck, voice deep and lustful and powerful, making Sam tremble with the effort to keep still, “Do you have any _idea_ how _long_ I’ve wanted to do this?”

And then Dean was tearing his shirt off followed by his brother’s and Sam wasn’t sure if he was even holding him still with his demon power anymore but it didn’t matter because there was _Dean_.

Dean’s attention moved to Sam’s collarbone and then the younger of the two attempted to speak again.

“Dean – “

“Don’t even tell me you don’t fucking want it.” Dean said, biting a kiss onto Sam’s skin. He ground his hips against Sam’s and Sam really couldn’t deny it, he wanted this so bad that the effort it took not to push back against his brother left him trembling and gasping for air.

“Dean.” Sam somehow managed to gasp as Dean moved lower, “Dean this isn’t you.”

Dean’s face was right up in front of his in an instant. “Wrong, baby brother. This is all me.”

His hands ripped Sam’s fly open roughly, and Sam didn’t know what else to say, didn’t know how much more fight he had left to offer. He’d wanted this for years – he’d wanted his brother’s body against his own, he’d wanted to be claimed and taken, but not like this. He wanted _Dean,_ his brother, brave and stupid and self-righteous and always careful to take care of Sam.

This wasn’t the Dean he knew. This wasn’t the Dean he wanted.

Unfortunately his dick missed that memo and was very, very interested in what Dean was doing with his hands.

And then Dean abruptly stopped doing that with his hands and flipped Sam around so his face was pressed against the wall as his pants were forced down his legs. Dean bit into the nape of Sam’s neck, and Sam gasped.

“Dean.” Sam whimpered, then stopped to give his voice some strength. “Look if you’re gonna do this, just please use lube or something man, come on.”

Dean laughed harshly, pushing a single finger into Sam’s ass. It made him whimper again before he closed his throat, not wanting to lose any more dignity than he had to, because fucking _damn_ this was going to hurt.

Dean didn’t waste much time with preparation, which was another reminder to Sam how very not-Dean his brother was becoming. The Dean he knew would be so careful, so gentle, at least the first time he would make sure Sam was okay with everything –

But this wasn’t the Dean Sam knew. It was clear in the way he forced his brother open, pushing in relentlessly until he was buried to the hilt, snapping his hips fast and brutal, giving Sam no way to recover or make the burning sensation go away.

Even through the pain, Sam couldn’t deny that he liked it. He’d never admit it, could barely even think it, but his cock was still hanging heavy between his legs, begging for attention, and they both knew it. Sam’d always had a thing for rough sex and he didn’t know if Dean knew that or if this was just how Dean wanted it; whatever it was it was fast and painful and Sam couldn’t help it anymore, he reached down and started jerking himself in time with Dean’s strokes, ignoring the burn in his cheeks and Dean’s harsh laugh, just letting himself get lost in the sensation and the sound of Dean’s grunts and his own half-swallowed moans.

It was the sensation of Dean coming that brought Sam tumbling over the edge, ass screaming in pain as it clamped down from the force of orgasm that ripped from him.

When it was over, Sam wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Dean like he did when he was six and his entire heart was full of affection for his wonderful older brother, but Dean just pulled out and stepped away, pulling his jeans back up with a chuckle.

Dean leaned down and grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair, pulling his head up so he could whisper in his ear.

“See you around, little brother,” he said, and then he was gone in that horrible demon-like way.

It was his disappearance that broke Sam. It didn’t matter that his brother had just raped him, what mattered was that Dean was gone and Sam couldn’t keep him anymore, couldn’t save him from the blackness in his heart like Dean had done however many years before.

Dean was gone, and Sam was left with shredded clothes and a sore heart.


End file.
